Herry Monster
thumb|300px|Herry Monster and [[John John count to 20.]] Herry Monster is a Sesame Street monster who doesn't know his own strength. Herry first appeared in 1970, replacing the Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame monster troupe. In his first appearances, Herry's nose was covered with light blue fur as well. During the second season, he gained a non-furry blue nose, which was replaced by his signature purple nose in 1971. The original Herry puppet was also used for the Big Bad Wolf. Although Herry has been performed by Jerry Nelson from the beginning, Jim Henson performed his voice in the song "Up and Down" with Cookie Monster (using a recycled soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, where the song was credited to "Two Monsters.") Herry was often seen in Muppet & Kid Momments, relating to real children, and in later seasons appeared in the recurring sketch Monsters in Day Care. He also appeared in such Monsterpiece Theater segments as "Chariots of Fur", "Guys and Dolls", and "ABCD Blue". Herry hosted the Fuzzy Awards in the video Monster Hits! and he was an anchorman in We All Sing Together. He has a mother, a father, a grandmother and a sister. Herry is known for appearing in illustrations (and some merchandise) with pink and white striped pants. He has never been seen wearing them elsewhere, and the few times he has been shown below the waist, he has been nude, like most monsters. Though Herry still makes occasional appearances in new episodes, he seldom plays a prominent role. One of his more recent appearances was in The Street We Live On. He was also in the 2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Filmography *''Sesame Street'' *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''The Street We Live On'' Albums *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' Book appearances *''The Sesame Street Storybook'' *''Big and Little Stories'' (1982) *''The Together Book'' *''Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery'' *''Big Bird Can Share'' (1985) *''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' *''The Sesame Street Library'' series *''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' *''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' *''The Sesame Street Pet Show'' *''The Count Counts a Party'' *''The Sesame Street Treasury'' series *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' series *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' *''My Doll is Lost!'' *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) *''A Baby Sister for Herry'' *''It's No Fun to Be Sick!'' *''Going Places'' (1998) *''On My Way with Sesame Street'' series Character Merchandise *Herry Monster puppet *Knickerbocker doll -- two sizes *Herry Monster bean *Tyco Herry Monster PVC figure Behind The Scenes * Herry has a mechanism in his head which allows the puppeteer to move his eyebrows up and down. See Also *Herry Monster Sketches *Herry Monster Through the Years Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters